


In The Dark Forest

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Marauders era, Sex Potions, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape is up to something suspicious. Sirius follows him to find out what he’s doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dark Forest

Sirius stared across the grounds to where Snape was walking. His nemesis’s step was purposeful, and he was headed for the Forbidden Forest. Now, why? Sirius looked at his watch. Remus was going to be in the library for another hour. Peter and James were practising Quidditch. There was time for him to do a bit of exploration of his own. Pushing himself up from his position leaning against the castle wall, he made after Snape.

The other boy had been walking fast, however, and was out of sight. Swearing, Sirius walked around the edges of the Forest - surely even Snivellus Snape wouldn’t have gone too far in, even if he was looking for somewhere to practice dark magic? He caught a glimpse of something and pushed through the trees, nearly falling over Snape, who was…

Oh _. That_ was what Snape was doing in the forest alone.

Snape leapt to his feet, backed up against a tree, but although the movement of his hand had stopped, he still kept his right hand grasping his cock, hard; making no attempt to put himself away inside his robes, or even to put on the underwear that had been discarded on the ground. All of which was slightly baffling until Sirius saw the book open at his enemy’s feet, the small, empty phial which had clearly held a potion up until very recently.

Sirius began to smile. Sex potions. Snape. Who’d have thought it? But the thing about such potions – as Sirius knew from experience – was that they were quite… potent.

“Go away,” hissed Snape, his eyes darting from Sirius to the ground around him, clearly wondering where he’d put his wand. 

But it was hard for him to concentrate, Sirius noted with amusement: there was one particular track his brain was currently on, and it wasn’t dark curses. Gritting his teeth, Snape was now rubbing his cock again, despite the fact that Sirius was there, despite the fact that Sirius was watching.

“D’you want a hand with that?” Sirius asked, eyes gleaming with mischief.

“No. Go away.”

Sirius wandered closer, curling an arm round one of the branches of the tree Snape was leaning on.

“You should try it with lube,” he murmured softly. “It feels so good.” 

He flicked his wand, and Snape’s hand was slick with lubricant. The boy groaned as his unexpectedly slippery hand slid up and down his cock.

“See?” said Sirius. “Good, isn’t it?”

“I hate you.” 

Snape, furious but helpless in the grip of his too-strong reaction to the potion, looked away, as if by doing so he could pretend that Sirius wasn’t there. Now, _that_ was no fun. Sirius ambled closer, putting his hand over Snape’s, changing the pace, wanking him slowly then faster, until Snape’s breathing jumped and stuttered like an ancient broom; until he came hard, spurt after spurt of come decorating the mud and twigs of the forest floor.

And still Snape’s cock was stiff and aching. Sirius remembered that feeling of insatiability, of desperation and need - and oh Merlin, this was fun.

“Get off me,” Snape mumbled, making a piss poor effort to dislodge Sirius. 

Sirius grinned. Snape’s mind wanted him as far away as possible; but Snape’s cock… that wanted him just where he was, if not closer. He leaned forward so that his mouth was next to Snape’s ear, so that the warmth of his body heat was impossible to ignore, tantalising a boy whose greatest instinct, right at this moment, was to fuck.

“You know you want it,” he murmured, warm breath against the pink shell of Snape’s ear.

Snape’s face was pink-tinged, not yellow-white as usual. Lust had made his pupils dilate. A bead of sweat rolled down his hairline. It was surprisingly sexy seeing Snivellus get all hot and bothered. Sirius’s own cock began to swell.

“Don’t you want to fuck yourself with your wand?” he suggested, his hand still controlling Snape’s on Snape’s cock.

Snape groaned. Apparently a side effect of the potion was to make you extremely suggestible. Sirius hadn’t known that: he’d been alone in a warded room at the time. All he’d discovered was that it made you hornier than a dragon and much less easy to satisfy. And satisfying a dragon was not an easy task.

“I – don’t – want -” Snape ground out, painfully.

“Yes you do,” Sirius contradicted him, not letting him finish. “You so very much do.” His voice was warm and dark and suggestive as he added: “Or do you want _my_ wand in your arse, Snape, filling you up, fucking you slowly?” 

Moving his hand from its position atop Snape’s, he drew it to the very tip of Snape’s cock, smoothing the mixed lube and come around the head. Snape, with a startled gasp, started thrusting towards that touch, hips bucking despite himself.

“I can help you,” Sirius encouraged him. “Mm, yes, that feels good, doesn’t it? That feels so good. Lie down for me now; let me help you some more.” Snape did not so much lie down as collapse towards the floor; Sirius perforce going with him. “That’s it. That’s a good boy. You want my wand inside you, don’t you? Oh, you want it so bad,” Sirius crooned encouragingly.

Snape was sweaty, and sticky with lube and come, and reaching the edges of his control.

“Yes,” he panted. “Please.”

And oh, sweet Merlin, Snape _begging_ him.

“Spread your legs for me, Snape. Spread them wide.” 

Snape obeyed, almost mindless beneath the effects of the potion. Sirius murmured the lubrication spell again, and pushed the tip of his wand inside him. Snape moaned again, and went on moaning as Sirius gently oscillated the wand inside him.

“More. Fuck, more.”

Sirius looked at Snape, whose eyes were squeezed shut; whose hand could do nothing but slide up and down his impossibly hard cock, who was shifting his arse to try and take more of Sirius’s wand inside him.

“You want me to fuck you? Is that it?”

“Yes. No. Yes. _Yes_.” 

Snape incoherent. Snape begging for his cock. Sirius was going to re-live this moment for _ever_. He removed the wand and Snape cried out, as if it were physically painful to be bereft. Sirius pushed Snape’s legs up around his shoulders, positioned his cock at Snape’s entrance… and hesitated.

“Are you a virgin?”

Snape’s eyes flew open. He looked at Sirius with a kind of desperate despair.

“D-don’t,” he whispered, struggling to get the word out. “Please.”

For the first time ever, Sirius felt a flicker of sympathy for the other boy.

“No,” he said gently, “it’s just… it’ll hurt.”

“I want it to hurt. God, Sirius, _please_.” 

There were tears in Snape’s eyes; he was doing as much as he could to get Sirius inside him. He looked in physical pain, not pleasure. And it was impossible for Sirius to resist, not with Snape lying there burning up for him, not with him begging for it. He pushed inside, trying to be as careful as he could. Snape cried out once, and Sirius saw the sweat pooling on his forehead. But almost as soon as the cry had finished, Snape was arching his back, encouraging Sirius in until Sirius was sheathed so fully, so tightly, that his breathing, too, began to falter.

“More – please – oh God – oh God please…” 

Snape had lost all semblance of control, was rutting as hard as he could. Sirius pushed Snape’s hand from his cock and replaced it with his own: when Snape came – again – it would be with Sirius’s touch, not Snape’s. Which was now, already, before even Sirius had properly started to move inside him. The come pooled on Snape’s pale belly, and Sirius gave in to a sudden urge, swiping his fingers through the mixture and then putting it to Snape’s mouth, making him suck on his own come as Sirius fucked him. It was five seconds – it was five minutes – it was forever; and then Sirius was coming, and Snape came too, for the third and last time, his cock finally disengorging, the potion wearing off.

For a second, Sirius wondered if somehow he too had been caught by the potion – fucking Snape’s brains out in the Forbidden Forest not having been top of his ‘to do’ list that morning. He slid out, casting a cleaning spell over himself before tucking his cock back in the pants he hadn’t even bothered to remove. Snape was still gasping for air; it had been a tough half-hour for him, and might just teach him a lesson about brewing illegal potions at school, Sirius thought with an air of righteousness (his own attempts had, at least, been in the privacy of his own bedroom). But neither of them would be able to forget this, and Sirius felt the mildest stirrings in his cock as he looked back down at Snape, messy and undone, his arse filled with Sirius’s come. The boy was a nasty, ugly piece of work, and a dark, dark wizard… but coming apart at the seams like that, he was also very sexy. _Very_ sexy.

“If you need a hand again,” Sirius called casually, starting to walk away, “just let me know…”


End file.
